Do You Love Me?
by yaaan93
Summary: This is a little songfic I wrote for Inuyasha and Kagome,it's based on the song Only Hope sung by Mandy Moore. Please R&R! InuKag


Do You Love Me?  
  
Dranzy:I do not own Inuyasha,neither do I own the song Only Hope.Please remember that this is a one-shot.  
  
'...' denotes thinking.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.  
  
'I gave Inuyasha the Shikon no Kakara,he swore that he wouldn't use it to become a youkai,' thought a sad Kagome.  
  
'He probably used it to resurrect Kikyou.' Kagome laughed to herself and then sighed.  
  
'All our journey,he thought about Kikyou,but still,I loved him,and he even said that he cared for me......but he loved Kikyou,no matter how many times she tried to kill me,no matter how much she tried to kill "him",but after all,  
I could never compete with her.....'  
  
Kagome walked through Inuyasha's forest,pass the Go-Shinboku tree,where they first met.She touched the tree.She then hung her head.  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope  
  
She knew that she could never compete with Kikyou,with Inuyasha's love for her,and all that.  
She decided that she should just leave the past and return to the present.She knew that she would miss all her friends she met here.She walked out of the forest and sat down on the well,the well she came out of,the well that brought her here.  
  
'Sango-chan,Miroku-sama,Shippou-chan and...Inuyasha,' she thought.  
  
'I'll miss you all,especially you,Inuyasha.'  
  
Just then.....  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN!" shouted Sango.  
  
"KAGOME-SAMA!" shouted Miroku.  
  
"KAGOME,DON'T LEAVE US!! PLEASE!!" shouted little Shippou,tears streamed down is face.  
  
"Sorry,everyone,but Naraku's defeated and I reckon that Inuyasha's gonna resurrect Kikyou,which means that theres no need for me here...."  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
"But WE need you!" cried Sango.  
  
"There,there Sango," said Miroku,reassuring Sango in an embrace.  
  
"Kagome-sama,please don't leave us......"  
  
"KAGOME,DON'T LEAVE ME!!" said Shippou,still crying.  
  
He then ran up to Kagome,she picked him up and put him on her lap,then hugged him.  
  
"Sorry everyone, but please,can you leave me alone for a while,I don't want you guys to see me go,and if you stay,the last time I'll see you guys is when is when misery is on your face,and I don't want that to happen."  
  
Kagome put Shippou down.  
  
"F-fine,K-Kagome-chan,we-we'll leave you a-alone now." stuttered a miserable Sango.  
  
"Ok,Kagome-sama,if thats what you want..." said Miroku.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"O-OK Kagome!" said Shippou.  
  
"Arigatou everyone," said Kagome  
  
"I love you all,very much."  
  
They nodded and with that they left.  
  
"I-Inuyasha..." muttered Kagome.  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope  
  
'Inuyasha,how will I go on without you? You're the one that cheers me up all the time.'  
  
I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back  
  
'I'll miss you all.' she thought.  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
"Kagome."   
  
Kagome turned around and gasped,it was Inuyasha.She couldn't believe it.Wasn't he with Kikyou? Or maybe,he didn't even resurrect her.Nah,he loved her to much.But then,why was he here?  
  
"Kagome,are you leaving?Leaving me?" said Inuyasha sadly.  
  
"Yes,but aren't you with Kikyou?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kikyou?" Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"You mean that you--  
  
"I didn't resurrect her if that's what you meant." Inuyasha said,as if reading Kagome's mind.  
  
"Then what did you do with the Shikon no Kakara?"  
  
"Nothing,I kept it if anything was to happen again."  
  
"Oh,I see......" she said..............then,  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome said as she ran up to the hanyou,hugging him.  
  
"Kagome..." he said,a bit surprised,he then hugged her as well.  
  
"Kagome,a-aishiteru."  
  
"Ditto..." she said surprised at what he said.  
  
"Nani?" he asked.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Kagome tip-toed near Inuyasha's face.There faces came closer,and then they kissed.  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope  
  
Owari  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dranzy: So how did you like this? Please R&R! 


End file.
